One last dance
by Piper13
Summary: We danced a long time before the song had started. Things between us had always been a dance. After the Final War, After Hogwarts.


Hey guys, it's been a while since I've written a story. I've had this story playing out in my head for a couple of days, well parts of it and I had to write it into a fanfic. Please let me know what you think! It's set after the Final War, Voldie's dead.

Piper

I saw him across the room and was instantly drawn to him. His presence was mysterious and I knew I had to talk to him. He leant upon the bar, glass of whiskey in one hand, its weight upon the bar his other hand hung loosely, his fingers twitching to the music, itching to be on the dance floor.

I approached him from the other side of the muggle club, we made eye contact and his eyebrow rose in mock surprise. He knew I would come to him, he always knew I would come to him. With an air of grace he finished his whiskey and simply looked at the area where a mass of bodies grinded against each other with a sense of carelessness yet it was clearly intimate.

He led the way to the most popular part of the club. He knew I would follow, he always knew I would. He brought his body close to mine, I knew this was how it was meant to be, and I think he knew it to. Our bodies moved as one, moving with elegance and poise. His hips swayed and he pulled me slightly closer as if to encouraging me to copy him. So I did. I moved with him and it felt like everything that had happened faded away. I was here with this heavenly creature, whose soul had called out to me. He knew as soon as he laid eyes on me I would be trapped.

Eye, hundreds of eyes watched us. It was hard to tell if it was because how good we looked, how well we moved, like we belonged or because despite how well we looked together, we weren't meant to be together. It never at one point occurred to me during this sensuous movement that he was my enemy, if it had I don't think it would have mattered. Not then.

We danced a long time before the song had started. Things between us had always been a dance. Waiting for the last note to end it all. We both knew that the song was coming to an end, his grip on me tightened slightly, as if he didn't want this to end. No emotion showed on his face, but then it never did, his eyes looking imploringly at me. He knew it would end this way, he knew I wouldn't let the dance continue.

I remember stepping back and turning, no words passed between us. He stepped towards me; I always knew he would follow me. I carried on walking; I had to get to them, the people who I had come with. They would never truly understand why I had to dance with him in that muggle bar but I did have to do it. I had to. He knew I would dance with him one last time and I suppose I knew it as well.

I left through a door that led to an alleyway; I heard whispered voices but could not locate them. It was as though the wind had taken on a voice to taunt me as I waited. The cloaked creature exited not long after, his rigid upbringing showing in how he walked, but funnily not when he danced. He cautiously lent against the alley wall, once again his fingers twitching to the music in the background. We both knew we wouldn't dance again.

I had already got my wand out, ready for the moment when I had to use it. I knew I had to use it, so did he. It had gone too far, the dance had gone on for too long. I can still feel the lump in my throat; feel the wood of my wand brush against my fingers as I fiddled with it. Waiting, just waiting.

I waited so long for you to say you would stay. But you never did, you did the most unforgivable things. Maybe that's why I was drawn to you. We both had to do bad things and now my last unforgivable dead.

The words of the unforgivable curse were lost in the wind but it's effects where not. You dropped so quickly. All elegance and grace had forsaken you. I saw the life drain out of you; I saw it in your eyes. Your grey eyes no longer the grey pools of ignorance and vivacity mixed together. Just grey eyes now. Like shields appearing to close your body down. You knew I was coming for you.

"I'll never dance again Draco." I raised my hand to you face, gently closing your eyes. Whispering my goodbye a solitary tear fell and I hastily wiped it away.

"Harry, we have to go now, it's been done" Ron's voice held a note of urgency as he appeared from under the invisibility cloak.

Hermione stepped forward gently coaxing Harry to his feet and away from the lifeless form of their former enemy. "Come on, it'll be ok."

Without a sound the trio left, not looking back, well none but Harry looked back. Like he always knew he would, Like Draco knew he would.

A/N Aww me likey the dance between Harry and Draco, I didn't want Draco to die but I suppose after everything it had to happen. Let me know what you think of my crapiness, if you're lucky I might write another story with more than one chapter, or I might even finish my other story!


End file.
